Butter cream is a water-in-oil emulsion obtained by adding, if necessary, a sugar or the like to a fat or oil such as butter, shortening, or margarine and foaming the mixture, and is widely used for topping, filling, sandwiching or the like in confectionery production, bread production, or the like.
Fats or oils used for butter cream are required to have foamability (creaming property) for holding air through stirring, and the foamability involves properties of crystals of the fats or oils. Therefore, partially hydrogenated oils of animal- and plant-derived fats or oils or the like have been widely used as raw material fats or oils, but have been required to have further improved foamability.
Meanwhile, a fat or oil containing diacylglycerols at high concentration has been known to have physiological effects such as suppression of an increase in triglyceride (neutral fat) in blood after meal and less accumulation in the body (Patent Documents 1 and 2), and hence are expected to be used as an alternative to conventional fats or oils in a fat or oil-rich food such as butter cream.